


Homecoming

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, strange homecomings, suggested spice, these ladies need way more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Ana and Camrin settle into the Clovis Bray facility on Mars.
Relationships: Ana Bray/Camrin Dumuzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my docs FOREVER! lol  
> A little lady love for the Big WIP Wrap-Up on my Tumblr

She isn’t satisfied until she’s done a very thorough sweep of the building and then done it again. She remembers too well the sight of her best friend and biggest joy in life laid up in a bed recovering from Vex weaponry and Ana sure as all hell isn’t about to go through that again just because there’s a damn robot hiding in a broom closet or an alien tucked under a table. She nudges the nearest chair and then ducks down for a look. 

Nope, nothing under this table.

She moves onto the next. As she bends, someone whistles and Ana jerks upright and spins, blade in hand, and has just enough control not to release her knife into the chest of the newcomer.

“I asked you to wait in the ship,” Ana snaps- ears only turning a little pink as she realizes it was her bent ass that must have prompted the cheeky whistle.

“Mmm, nooo,” Camrinrin drawls. “You told me to wait on the ship. Then you took so long, I couldn’t stand it and came down to be sure you weren’t diving headfirst into trouble.”

“I was scoping the place out,” Ana pouts. She doesn’t want to say she was making it safe for her definitely mortal girlfriend. That sort of sentiment tends to get her some firm glares.

“I imagine you’ve scouted it pretty thoroughly by now. Time to pick a cozy little living space for two and clean it up. Don’t you think?”

Ana blushes for real this time. This is something like bringing your first love back to your home for a holiday- except the closest holiday is months away and all your relatives are dead by a span of several decades.

Almost as if she can read what’s going on in a Ana’s head (and honestly that happens far too often to really dismiss the possibility) Camrin says, “So did you used to live here or…”

Ana throws the knife back into her boot. Camrin gives her that side eye look that says ‘Babe, I wish you wouldn’t do that’ but it’s followed immediately by the ‘Damn, Babe, that’s hot’ look, so Ana smiles as she shrugs. “I'm not sure. There's definitely housing but I haven't exactly seen a room with my name on it.”

“But, theoretically, you could have?”

“My name on a room?” Ana does a quick glance around in case such a thing might have escaped her during her sweep for threats. “Yeah, there might actually be one with my name on it.”

But Camrin, as curious as she is at her core, doesn’t ask questions just for the sake of asking questions. Particularly not questions about Ana’s potentially complicated past.

Ana narrows her eyes in playful suspicion and really draws out the... “Whyyyyy?”

Camrinrin smiles her patented ‘I’m a gremlin at heart but noone will ever believe you because I’m so smart and beautiful’ look and stares unflinchingly into Ana’s eyes when she says, “You wanna go have sex in your old room?”

Ana, suddenly a thousand times more into this conversation, shoots back her matching gremlin smile. "Oh, babe. If that’s the case, my name's on the building. They're ALL my old rooms.”

They make out in the cafeteria of the Central Clovis Bray facility on Mars without a single person to tell them no.


End file.
